The Kissing Job
by Bookdancer
Summary: "Next time, I get to seduce the rich guy." - Will Brandt, Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol Includes Will/Ethan. One-shot.


**Welcome to my fanfic! Now, this is my first ever MI fanfic, so please go easy on me for mistakes I no doubt ended up making. Also, I actually have no clue on how seduce someone, let alone have one guy seduce another guy, so... yeah. One other thing, this says originally supposed to be a humorous one-shot that people could go to if they needed a good laugh, with zero Will/Ethan. Obviously, it didn't work out like that. Or at least, it will become obvious.**

**Also, I am ashamed. I first thought, once discovering that the majority of the people on FF MI fandom prefer Brandt or Benji whumpage over Ethan whumpage (thank you Catfoxy for supplying my Ethan whumpage!), that I would only ever write Ethan whumpage. That lasted all of up until I rewatched MI: Ghost Protocol and discovered the line that you see as the summary. So... yeah. Mission failed.**

**I do not own Mission Impossible, nor The Italian Job (you'll see why I mentioned that later).**

**Edit: August 15, 2012 at 11:20 am**

"No. No way." Will Brandt said, adamant on this issue. "I will not. Just... No. Absolutely not. There is no way you're actually gonna-"

"Sorry, Will." Ethan said, not looking sorry at all. Will could have sworn he was trying to hold back a laugh. "But you know it has to be you. The guy is gay, he's not gonna fall for Jane. And I'm still injured from our last mission." The team's leader waved a crutch in the air, barely missing Benji.

"Why can't Benji do it?" Will asked, starting to get desperate.

"He's just the techie, remember?" Jane asked with a twinkle in her eye. Will knew she was enjoying herself. "Besides, remember what you said last time one of us had to 'seduce' someone? You said 'Next time, I get to seduce the rich guy.' Well, here's your chance."

Will groaned. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

His friends shook their heads.

"Fine. Do your worst."

Which was how Will found himself exiting a fancy convertible the next night dressed his best with hair slicked back. He was wearing a black tux with black dress shoes and a light blue-gray button up shirt with a black tie. Jane had insisted on the shirt because 'it matched his eyes', and Benji said that he had to have a black tux because every good spy wore a black tux (meaning James Bond wore a black tux so he had to, too*). Ethan stepped back and let Jane and Benji take over, only making comments when he deemed it necessary. Jane had said he was jealous, but, for once in Will's life, he didn't understand. Ethan had pushed him to take this job, so why was he jealous that Will had gotten it?

Will shook the thoughts from his head. He needed to concentrate. That meant no distractions... not even Ethan.

Brandt walked inside, scanning the room for his target. He spotted Jane in the middle of the room, 'flirting' with some men and trying to weasle some information out of them. They'd be the target's friends. Benji he knew would be hidden in a van outside, about a half mile away, keeping surveillance. And Ethan was... there. Top right corner of the room, right next to an exit. He'd be keeping surveillance around the room, seeing what Benji couldn't. Then the target was... by the bar. He was drinking shots and keeping an eye around the room.

Just before his eyes landed on Will, said person began walking toward him, swaying his hips slightly more than necessary. In fact, Will had no idea if he was doing the right thing, but if it worked for women, why not men? Judging by the way the target's eyes followed his hips, it worked.

Now what? Will wondered distantly. Jane moved on to her mouth, right? He plucked a strawberry from a plate of fruits on the table he was passing and bit in slowly and delicately, letting the juices run over his lips before he swiped his tongue over them, catching the juice. He continued moving steadily toward the target, not knowing if he was seducing or scaring. Then he was taking a seat at the bar, right next to the target.

"You are?" The target asked seductively.

"I'm Jameson, Alex Jameson." Will replied, giving his cover identity.

"A James Bond fan, I see." The target replied. "Very well. I am Bane, John Bane."

"I know." Will replied.

And, just like that, he had done it. To be honest, Will hadn't thought it'd be so easy. He also hadn't expected it to come so naturally. But it had.

Later that night found Ethan and Will curled up on opposite ends of the living room couch watching the Italian Job. Somehow, the two began shifting, ever so slowly, toward the other, seeking warmth. They ended up about two inches away from one another.

"You did great tonight." Ethan told Will.

"So did you." Will answered, doing his best to ignore the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Ethan shrugged. "Not really. You and Jane did all the work. I just sat in the corner looking pretty."

"You did a great job at that." Will said before his eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Ethan. I didn't-"

He was cut off as Ethan closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against his. Will immediately responded by moving his his mouth in sync with Ethan's. Then he pulled the other agent into his lap and continued kissing him, threading his fingers through the other's hair. They separated for a brief gasp of air before Will took control and pressed back against the other.

All Will could think about was that if he'd known this would come from seducing another guy, he would have done it a long time ago.

*** Not sure if he actually wore a tux, as I've never seen any of the James Bond movies, but I think he did. I'm also not sure if Benji is actually a fan of James Bond, but I remember him being a fan of Ethan (kind of, it just looked like it), so he is one of Bond, too.**

**Okay, so that's it. Please review! Like I said earlier, this is my first MI fanfic, so I need feedback!**


End file.
